There are a number of prior art devices directed to securing two electrical cables to a panel box via a knockout hole or as a transition fitting for connecting two electrical cables to an EMT or rigid conduit. These devices, sometimes referred to as duplex electrical connectors or duplex electrical fittings, can provide for the connection of two electrical cables so as to allow the passage of electrical conductors within those cables into either a panel box or into an EMT or rigid conduit. Such fittings have typically been used with armored clad (AC) cables and metal clad (MC) cables. It has been realized that there is a need in certain situations for fittings that can accommodate more than two electrical cables.
Furthermore, although there are non-metallic (NM) electrical cable connectors for securing NM cable to electrical panel boxes and the like, such connectors have typically provided a single access region for securing one or more electrical cables (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,017 and 7,211,744). There is a need for an electrical fitting that provides easy insertion and removal of NM electrical cables and especially for an electrical fitting able to accommodate multiple NM cables.